1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for eliminating abnormal sound and, more particularly, to a processing circuit mount in a display device for eliminating abnormal sound.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, traditional display device such as a LCD TV can connect to a video/audio player (ex: DVD player), and the video/audio player can show digital video/audio signal of HDMI standard on a display device.
FIG. 1 shows a functional block diagram of a conventional display device. The display device 14 connects to a digital video/audio player (DVD player) 15 and the digital video/audio player 15 outputs a HDMI digital video/audio stream to the display device 14 for displaying the stream data on the display device 14. Due to the HDMI stream comprises both a video signal and an audio signal, the video/audio processor has to perform decoding for outputting the video signal and the audio signal respectively. Therefore, the video signal is transformed into an analog video signal for displaying; the audio signal is transformed into a digital audio signal so as to output to the D/A converter 12 for changing to an analog audio signal.
During displaying the HDMI digital video/audio stream, when user presses a pause button of the digital video/audio player 15, the digital video/audio player 15 will pause to output the video and audio signal, and the video/audio processor will use a form of sill picture to display the video signal on the display device. At this time, there are no audio signals inputted to the video/audio processor 11, therefore the analog audio 19 outputted by the D/A converter 12 will decrease immediately for causing the speaker 16 to generate a pop voice.
In addition, when the user presses the stop button or play button, the digital video/audio player 15 will stop or begin outputting the video/audio signal to the display device 14, and the video/audio signal received by the video/audio processor 11 will change immediately for causing the speaker 16 to generate a declining voice.
From above-mentioned, the display device 14 of prior art can not eliminate the pop voice or the declining voice while the digital video/audio player 15 performs pausing, stopping, or playing. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.